Solar panel supporting system is used to support solar panels for the collection of solar energy. Solar panels can usually be adjusted into a fixed position relative to the solar panel supporting system. However, these fixed solar panels are subjected to strong wind which can damage the solar panels.
There is a need to provide an improved solar panel supporting system where the solar panels can pivot and yield in response to strong wind thereby reducing the impact of strong wind against the solar panels.